Pretty Baby
by Hermia LaFaye
Summary: REWRITE, Oliver Wood comes back to Hogwarts to teach and this is where the story begins. (I'm sorry that it looks a bit of a state but FF.net won't put all my paragraghing in I'm really sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own none of HP, I own Holly and this story however. A/N please review and tell me if you want me to continue. Oh yeah for Hermione and Holly's appearence I have the following in mind. Kay Hermione imagine Holly Valance I think she'd be perfect and for Holly's look, just think Jessica Alba with chin length ringlets aka Jane Austin style. For those who have no idea who H.Valance is check out www.hollyvalancemusic.com for a picky. BTW for those who are thinking I've read this before it is a rewrite. Title Pretty Baby Author Hermia LaFaye Rating PG 13 Hermione Granger had changed a lot since her first year, she was no longer the shy reclusive bushy haired buck teethed book worm she had been in her first year. Her body had matured into that of a confident self asssured women. With her smooth skin and rosy complexion she wouldn't have looked out of place in many of the muggle fashion magazins. Her hair now with the help of a simple charm fell to the middle of her back in a sleek river of caramel coloured tresses, her eyes cat like and smily always buried in a book. This gave her a mysterious aura which many a guy would have loved to see beneath. Pulling her luggage behing her she made her way to board the Hogwarts Express her cinomen eyes scaning the platform for any familiar faces. Upon seeing none she decided to just board the train and wait there. Chosing a coach she sat down opened one of her many books and started to read whilst waiting for her friends to show up, the first of whom was her cousin Holly Tallentine. Holly had transfered to Hogwarts last year from Desviva's academy of art's and magic in America to be closer to her family. With her hispanic looks and gentile charm Holly had become one of the more sort after girls at Hoqwarts, that is at least most sort after next to Hermione herself. Hermione looked up and smiled as her cousin dragged her trunk into the coach car, "You know a little help might be useful here!" Holly grumbled pulling the heafty wieght behind her Hermione looked up and shifted in her seat appraising the situation "You know I would but I think I'll just watch you struggle, lot more fun!" she smiled sweetly and went back to her book Holly ran her hands through her mid length chocolate ringlets and huffed noisily, not having much luck pulling the heavy trunk she decided to push it from behind and this is when Harry and Ron showed up. Both boys had grown a lot since thier first year. Ron had changed from a gawky teenager into a tall handsome man with short spiky red hair and peircing blue eyes which seemed to bore into your soul whenever they fixed their gaze on you. Harry's lanky form now had a more robust appearence honed from years of Quidditch. His hair still messy even after many many failed attempts to tame it added a boyish charm to his appearence. The icing on the cake which had captured many a girls hearts were emerald eyes which since the removal of his glasses stood out a mile Hermione looked up to see her other friends Harry and Ron stood in the entrance way, Harry was standing stock still staring open mouthed at Holly. Ron on the other hand was staring at Harry with a bemused expression on his face. Pushing past Harry, Ron came to sit down beside Hermione, "It's so obvious isn't it?" he stated Hermione turned to face him, "What is?" "That Harry has an all out crush on our dear little Holly here" Hermione grinned "I know, but watch what happens to Holly when she turns round and spots scarface" Both watched enraptured as Holly finished hauling her trunk in and turned and upon seeing Harry turned crimson, "Urrmmm hey Harry, have a nice holiday?" she asked quietly Beaking out of his stupour Harry answered equally quietly "Yeah it was alright spent most of it at Rons house, urmm what did you do?" he ran his hand through his messy hair and smiled "Well I spent most of it touring with the youth ballet but I did spend two weeks in Tuscany with my Mum" they both sat down and the conversation continued, each of them seemingly oblivious to anything apart from each other. Ron smiled at Hermione, "They'd be good for each other, I wish they'd just get on with it and fess up" "Yeah but you know Harry he'd rather have an intimate tete a tete with Malfoy then say anything to Holly" "What about Holly couldn't we get her to say something?" Ron asked Hermione sighed pausing for a moment "I dunno about that one...I guess so" she shrugged "Well if she can dance half naked on stage I suppose we could persuade her to say something" Ron nodded and Hermione went back to her book, after a moment or two she felt Ron nugde her, she looked up "Urmm did you happen to watch that particular performance?" "Yeah why??" "Well could you put it in a pensive I know quite a few blokes who'd be willing to pay to see that one" he said wiggling his eyebrows sugesstively "RON!!!!" Hermione bellowed which caused the other occupents of the carriage to jump "What I'll split the proffits with you" he spluttered "Split what proffits Ron?" Holly asked Hermione jumped in before Ron could say a word "He wants me to give him the memory of THAT performance so he can sell it to people" Holly's eyes widened in shock and then she smiled wickedly "Well Hermione I suppose Ron does have a point" she held up her hand as Hermione was about to speak "But it would be such a waste what with the talent show coming up and all" Catching on Hermione grinned as she knew what was coming next and she was all up for it, "What talent show?" Harry asked Holly turned to look at Harry, he really did look adorable when he was confused, "Well if you had read your welcome letter more carefully you would know, it's happening in November as kind of a Halloween thing and well I got to thinking that maybe me and Hermione could go in for it and do a bit of a number, what do ya say Mione you up for it?" she asked raising her eyebrows Hermione paused looking at her nails, "Well I guess it couldn't hurt" she looked up "What would we wear?" Holly shrugged "I dunno, I was thinking Britney Spears 'Slave for you' meets Holly Valance 'Kiss Kiss'" At this Harry's eyes widdened and he started to splutter "B..b..b..but..but they w...w..w..were n..n..naked in those v..videos" he stuttered turning flame red as he stared at Holly's form Holly was laughing on the inside but outwardly she pouted, "What's wrong Harry don't you wanna see me that way?" she asked innocently This comment sent Harry even redder and he turned away from Holly muttering quietly to himself. Ron on the other hand was sitting still as a statue a dreamy look on his face. Hermione and Holly both burst into giggles falling all over themselves, fianally gaining control over themselves they settled back down in their respective seats. Holly looked over at Harry who was still staring out of the window muttering to himself, she nugded him and he turned to look at her. She smiled as she met his emerald eyes she could get lost in those eyes she thought to herself, "You alright Harry?" she asked quietly he nodded and squeezed her hand gently and lowered his gaze to stare at the floor, "Yeah I'll be fine" Holly reached out and patted him on the shoulder and smiled at him reasuringly, "Hey you know what else was in the letter?" she said addressing everyone this time "What?" Ron asked "There's gonna be a new flying instructer, a guy named Oliver Wood" "Woods coming back here" Ron said "Gosh that'd be wicked, like old times wouldn't it Harry" Harry nodded enthusiastically, his face brightening. Hermione looked confused for a moment before she spoke up, "Wonder what he's doing back here? last I heard he was playing for the chudly canons" This statement sparked off a dedate which would last the entire train ride, a debate as to what might have happened to bring the all star quidditch player back to Hoqwarts.  
  
A/N reguarding the quote about the Holly Valance video for 'Kiss Kiss', for those of you that don't have a clue, the girl was actually naked in the video, her modesty covered only by a well placed beam of light. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Well hello there faithful reader, hope you all are well, Moi?? I'm fine just in the middle of moving to the other side of the country, which albiet is not far considering it's England. Well enough of that, thanks to all who reviewed and read the last chapter after reading some of the reviews I felt I owed it to you guys to at least make it readable. Title Pretty Baby Author Hermia LaFaye Rating PG 13 Disclaimer:- I own the plot and Holly Tallentine I don't own Harry Potter and it's many associated thing.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Oliver Wood aka the new flying instructer was currently sat in one of the most comfortable chairs he had ever been in. It was so comfortable in fact that he had fallen asleep, this was the one thing he probably shouldn't have done considering he was currently sat in the offices of one Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarrts and his new boss. Unbeknowest to him the aformentioned headmaster was sat at his desk smiling merrily. Albus looked on at the sleeping form of Oliver Wood, the boy who had left Hogwarts four years ago had turned into a mature young man and this made Albus feel proud. He knew the last year had been rough on Oliver, what with the acident and the deatheater raids on his family home which had resulted in the lost of his father. Albus smile dwindled at the memory of that, he sighed and got out of his chair and made his way over to the fireplace. He stared at the numourous pictures of his favorite students, one in particular caught his eye. It was one of Harry Potter and his friends all with happy beaming faces, it had been taken at last years drama production. He looked at the pictures occupents, more accuractly at one Hermione Granger this years headgirl. He took the picture off of the mantilpiece, stared at it for a moment then he looked at Oliver, a mischieviuos twinkle appeared in his eye. Silently nodding to himself he placed the picture back in it's place, this was going to be a rather interesting year he thought to himself. Waking Oliver up he then proceeded to the great hall, it was time for the Sorting feast. Oliver was feeling very embarassed, to have fallen asleep in his new bosses office on his first day was a new low. Oh well he reasoned at least he would have something to tell the grandkids, that is if he ever had any grandkids. Oliver shook the thought out of his mind raking a hand through his short spiky hair. Falling in step beside the headmaster he began to answer the questions the man was now firing at him, "So how did the operation go Oliver did they manage to sort the problem out?" Oliver grimanced at that question he hated being asked about that. The previous year he had been knocked down by a car crossing a street in Johanahsburg, the impact had fractured his spine in two places and had broken most of his other bones. What had reasulted was a long and painful rehabilitation program which he was still a part of, "Well they managed to remove most of the pins it still hurts though" he said Albus looked at him with gueniuine concern "Have you talked with Madam Pomfrey I'm sure she'll be able to help you" Oliver shook his head "I spent the better half of this year at St Mungo's they said my backs alright now, I should be back on the Quidditch field within a year, they just told me to take it easy for a while, you know time being the best healer and all that" Albus smiled "Had a bit of that myself, spent three months in traction, damm dragons they can throw you around like a ragdoll when they want to" Oliver laughed at the image of Albus sat in a hospital covered in bandages, they walked on a bit further and found themselves outside the doors of the great hall. Suddenly Albus paused and Oliver felt the old mans hand on his shoulder, he turned to look him in the eyes which were suddenly full of concern, "I know you've had a bit of a rough time Oliver, but rest assured better things are coming I can feel it" Oliver smiled his thanks and follwed Albus through the huge doors and upto the staff table, he looked around the hall it hadn't changed one bit. All the banners were still in the same places and still looking as dusty as ever, he looked up at the ceiling enawed. He loved that ceiling, instead of lookingout of the window in the morning all you simply had to do was look up to see what the weather was like and it also helped that it gave you a great tan in the summer. He made his way to the seat indicated by Albus and watched as the students filed in and took thier places, the first year students stood at the front. He smiled at the site of their nervous faces remebering that experiance all too well. He had been sat up on that stool for a full five minutes before the hat had decided Gryffindor. He watched as one by one the students were sorted and then finally the headmaster anoncing the feast. Mouth watering he watched as piles and piles of delicous hot steamy food appeared before him, piling up his plate he began to eat.  
  
A/N a warning my updates will be a bit delayed as I'm movinf house so I will be really busy but I'll update soon as I can. Any sugestions plot wise would be a great help, we all know thy're gonna fall in love I just need some stuff to fill it out and I need a beta, voluttera and suggestions welcome so please review. Ta H 


End file.
